<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lumiat's Decision by Thingsyouwanttounsee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507737">The Lumiat's Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee'>Thingsyouwanttounsee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Anti-Hero, Gen, MasterWorks50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Lumiat face an unknown danger. Will they cope? What consequences will it cause?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lumiat's Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not contradicting Big Finish. Wrote it for fun. English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town was a mess. A huge tower built from different metal items became almost as high as the highest building in the town centre. The townhall with its glowing spire was visible from every point and now it seemed that there was one more construction.<br/>             And it kept growing. There were forks and spoons in it, somewhere one could notice antennas and wires, bicycle spokes, tires and some other stuff. No means of communication worked near it, the electricity tickled the head and – that was the whole point – even the sight of this thing was depressing.<br/>             A man with grey fluffy hair dressed in total black and a woman in a white jacket were standing in a spot of light under a led torch. They were gazing at the tower nervously. People didn’t want to approach it – and it was strange.<br/>             ‘What do you think it is?’ the man asked.<br/>             ‘Some mad electrified mess,’ answered the woman, ‘I don’t know any more than you, Doctor’.<br/>             ‘We must know everything about it. If not, we won’t be able to remove it,’ the Doctor murmured.<br/>             ‘Did they ask us?’ the woman grunted.<br/>             ‘Lumiat!’<br/>             ‘Okay, okay, just asking,’ muttered the Lumiat, ‘you told these people were religious?’<br/>             ‘Oh yes’.<br/>             ‘I suppose we should visit the church,’ the woman went right through the main square towards the huge gray building with a fancy sign above the entrance. She didn’t trouble herself avoiding the metal thing. The citizens sent judging looks at her.<br/>             The church was built of cement blocks. It was dark inside. The Lumiat breathed it the scent and coughed. The priest stopped his speech.<br/>             The Doctor folded his hands apologizing. They sat on uncomfortable chairs in the last row. The church was crowded.<br/>             Eventually, the awkward pause finished. The priest continued.<br/>             He wore a gray suit – just the same color as the walls. Everything here was gray, even the chairs. The darkness made the Lumiat feel nervous. She wanted to turn on as many lights as possible.<br/>             ‘Our fascination with the technical progress ruined us,’ manifested the priest. ‘We are distanced from our families, we’re stuck inside ourselves, inside the virtual world. We forgot our god! For we have a new god now! So here he is! Let us pray to destroy the false god with our mighty prayers!’<br/>             The people raised and started reciting a poem. The rhythm was heavy and hard to perceive.<br/>             The Time Lords left the church.<br/>             ‘You’re right. They’re very unlikely to solve it without us,’ told the Lumiat sadly, ‘I hate it when the religion indoctrinates that the progress is evil.’<br/>             ‘I agree. Imagine their feelings. They’re surrounded with different electronic devices and they honestly regard it unholy.’<br/>             ‘Oh I do,’ the Lumiat sighed, ‘sometimes I just want to live on my own, but am I allowed to?’<br/>             ‘Lumiat!’ the Doctor seemed gross. The Time Lady rolled her eyes.<br/>             The metal tower was oscillating in the wind. The Time Lords still couldn't unserstang what is was. They had never seen anything similiar.<br/>             The Dctor scannes it with the screwdriver which showed the magnetic field perturbations and nothing more. <br/>**<br/>             The Galaxy Net disposed a lot of examples of magnetic anomalies. For example, there were people who could control metal. The photos showed kids clung with spoons or even wrapped in wires.<br/>The Lumiat headed to the main square. Now she had a theory.<br/>**<br/>             ‘Anyone there?’ asked the Lumiat. A weak child’s voice from the inside answered.<br/>             ‘Yes.’<br/>             ‘Just wait. I’ll drag you out! Listen to me’ cried the Lumiat and ran back to the TARDIS. How could it happen that no one had noticed a child inside? <br/>**<br/>             It was almost impossible to convince people she was able to help. Some time ago she would have used telepathy but the Doctor wouldn’t approve such methods. The citizens stared at the excited woman in white in confusion. What the hell was she talking about, a child’s voice inside the stack of garbage? No, they definitely were sure this was impossible. Despite her eloquence she looked like a buffoon. ‘How does the Doctor deal without telepathy? I definitely have to ask him’ – the Time Lady thought.<br/>             The Doctor managed to convince the crowd in a blink. He didn’t use telepathy and it drove the Lumiat mad. Eventually she figured out that these primitive apes were dumbass sexist and they had ignored her just because of her gender. It didn’t calm – but at least it explained things.<br/>             The Doctor had to leave for a while – and he left the Lumiat to control the installation of the magnetic gun. Humans understood that she possessed a giant mind so they listened to her respectfully. Some of them respected her too much – and that sweet feeling prickled the Lumiat’s nape.<br/>             There was no sign of the Doctor by the time when the gun was ready. He had ordered to wait for him and the Lumiat intended to follow the order, but the child inside the tower whimpered louder and louder.<br/>             ‘Let’s drag him out!’ suggested the most kindhearted woman.<br/>             ‘We have to wait for the Doctor. He’s in charge,’ - cut the Lumiat.<br/>             ‘But it was you who planned it. The child’s suffering. Please.’<br/>             The Time Lady sighed heavily. On one hand the humans relied on her and she had the possibility to show the Doctor she was worthy. On the other hand if they don’t wait for the Doctor they could miss something important, something, that could cause multiple deaths. The Doctor always noticed such things. The Lumiat didn’t.<br/>             ‘Lumiat, please!’ the woman begged.<br/>             ‘Right,’ the Time Lady made a deep breath. Maybe if they don’t act immediately something awful can happen. Maybe the tower starts throwing the forks. Maybe the humans will fight for the gun, ‘aim here. And go further or it will fall down on you.<br/>             The Lumiat showed the place where the kid’s chest was likely to be and backed away. The crowd moved aside.<br/>             The tower collapsed with a smash. The people hurried into it. Someone started seeking for their stuff, someone was looking for the child.<br/>             The child wasn’t injured. The citizens stared right at him with despise. They were terrified.<br/>             ‘Ojžek,’ the kindest woman spoke, ‘we thought you were dead.’<br/>             The boy looked wickedly at the woman. The Lumiat watched him intently. He reminded her of something or someone.<br/>             ‘I hate you,’ the boy uttered. Next moment a fork which was lying nearby soared up and stuck in the woman’s eye. She groaned. The man with the gun aimed at him.<br/>             ‘Are you going to shoot me with a magnetic gun?’ he laughed. The man pulled the trigger and nothing happened.<br/>             ‘I discharged it.’<br/>             The gun broke from the man’s hand and hit his head. The blood splashed and the man fell to the ground.<br/>             The Lumiat watched the drama and understood that it all was her fault. If she had waited for the Doctor he would have predicted it. But here she was – a useless statue with no idea what to do without spilling more blood.<br/>             ‘Was it you?’ the boy asked when he noticed the Time Lady, ‘did you drag me out? You look different. Who are you?’<br/>             ‘I’m the Lumiat,’ she answered quietly, ‘and you are Ojžek, aren’t you?’<br/>             ‘Yep.’<br/>             ‘Tell me, Ojžek, what happened to you?’ she asked carefully.<br/>             ‘They have performed an exorcism on me and shut me in a copper cage even though they knew I feel sick because of copper. And they have buried me under the railing after I passed out. They haven’t foreseen I would wake up.’<br/>             ‘Ojžek! For God’s sake what are you talking about?’ a man from the crowd exclaimed, ‘you suffered! And we wanted to relieve you!’<br/>             ‘You made me suffer even more, father,’ the boy whimpered.<br/>             ‘We wanted to give you hope that after the suffering there is always relief.’<br/>             The Lumiat felt dizzy. The father’s voice, his words, his tone revealed some memories kept very far in her mind.<br/>             ‘Where there’s tears, there’s hope,’ a familiar voice appeared in her head.<br/>             ‘You understand the universe, you see it and you grasp it, but you've never learned to hear the music,’ again.<br/>             ‘Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall. Stand with me,’ again.<br/>             ‘STOP IT!!!’ the Lumiat roared. She barely remembered when she had cried so loudly last time, ‘you did it to him! You didn’t want to help him, you wanted to fix him!’<br/>             The Time Lady was shaking. The humans were watching her in bewilderment – was it the same quiet and wise woman who came with the Doctor to help them? Her eyes were red, she was feeling hot.<br/>             The Lumiat threw her jacket at the policeman and stole his blaster while he was shocked and disoriented. She shot Ojžek and he fell to the pile of metal. The metal met him gently.<br/>‘Thank you.’<br/>             ‘So what, the fighters for all good? The masters of conversion? Good always prevails? Are you glad? How old was he? Was he ten? Eleven? He’s so young for a human and he became an ultimate weapon and for what? Well… I know. I was being converted into something similar, but! I won’t allow.’<br/>             The Lumiat put the blaster to her temple. She was ready to shoot when something completely unexpected happened.<br/>             The whole square kneeled before her chanting:<br/>             ‘Savior!’<br/>             The feeling was sweet and almost forgotten. The Time Lady felt her power again. They were rejecting their pathetic god and it all was for her. They trusted her. The power was intoxicating and she couldn’t refuse it for someone’s principles and rules. The Lumiat lowered the hand with the blaster.<br/>             The crowd sighed in delight. They were happy she didn’t kill herself. They adored her. Their adoration flowed through the mental field and they looked at her faithfully. All walls in her mind which had been erected by the hard regeneration and years of confinement finally crashed. The remaining dust, like the dust after the Big Bang, formed the real personality.<br/>             The Mistress raised her head and looked at the crowd.<br/>             ‘I am your mistress,’ she grinned smugly, ‘and you will obey me.’<br/>             The people bent down to the ground. Amazing.<br/>             ‘I declare this town as mine. All hail Lumiat the Savior!’ the Mistress manifested.<br/>             ‘All hail Lumiat the Savior!’ the crowd echoed.<br/>             ‘Listen to the first order of your mistress. I need more light in the church because I want to see you all. Also, I need a hot bath, demission of all males from all high positions,’ the Mistress smiled saucily, her black eyes sparkled, ‘and a pony.’<br/>             The unexpected appearance of the Doctor ruined the moment.<br/>             ‘Lumiat! What the hell are you doing?’<br/>             ‘The Lumiat has gone, Doctor,’ the Mistress spoke irritably, ‘tell him,’ she ordered.<br/>             The citizens stood up and surrounded the Time Lady protecting her with their own bodies.<br/>             ‘All hail the Lumiat! All hail our mistress!’ the quiet voice exclaimed, and the crowd echoed.<br/>             ‘All hail Lumiat the savior! All hail our mistress!’<br/>             The Mistress took a deep breath basking in attention. Every single cell of her body – a perfect body, which wasn’t any worse than the previous one – was saturating their desire to serve. A nice warmth surrounded her.<br/>             ‘Did he hurt you, mistress?’ asked the policeman.<br/>             ‘Yes,’ she answered honestly.<br/>             ‘Then give me the blaster.’<br/>             The Mistress left the blaster to her people and made her way to church. When she heard the shot she didn’t even turn around to check if it hit the target.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>